oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Potion
Details (automatically gained with completion of Druidic Ritual) *Able to defend against Level 53 Jogres and Level 46 Harpie Bug Swarm. *Level 33 Is helpful but not required (as this is the level required to attack Harpie Bug Swarms). |items= *1-2 Antipoisons (Recommended) *30 coins for trip to Karamja, or no coins with Ring of Charos(a), or use amulet of glory to teleport to karamja *Lit bug lantern (Recommended for protection against Harpie Bug Swarms) }} Walkthrough Talk to Trufitus Shakaya in Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Go through all the options until he asks you to make a potion. * 1. Snake weed * 2. Ardrigal * 3. Sito foil * 4. Volencia moss * 5. Rogue's purse You will not be able to collect any of the ingredients before he has told you what needs to be collected. Snake weed * First, he will tell you to collect Snake weed. * Go south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai Village until you see some green and yellow vines (marshy jungle vines) near the shore. Search it and you will get snake weed. This may take some time. Clean the herb. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. : You must go back to Trufitus after getting each herb. You cannot skip this step and try to gather several at once, as you cannot even try to gather a herb until Trufitus tells you about it. Ardrigal *Trufitus will tell you to find Ardrigal. * Go north east from Trufitus, past the cliffs there is a small headland. You will come to some palm trees with Harpie Bug Swarms, which you cannot kill unless you are level 33+ Slayer and have a lit Bug lantern equipped. The swarms are aggressive to players under level 93. * Search the palm trees to find a herb and clean it. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Sito foil * Trufitus will tell you to find Sito foil. * The herb is found by the fire remains on the south side of the boundary of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Search the scorched earth there until you find a herb. Clean it. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Volencia moss * Trufitus will tell you to find Volencia moss. * Go south-east from where you are until you find a mine. * Search any rocks in the mine to find the herb. Clean it. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Rogue's purse : Armour and food or protect-from-melee prayer is highly recommended for this part. * Trufitus will tell you to find Rogue's purse. * The herb is in a dungeon. The dungeon's entrance is found to the north along the coast, near the harpie bug swarms, which you must pass by. Search the rocks there and enter the cave. Beware of the aggressive Jogres that inhabit the dungeon! * All caves in the dungeon contain the herb, but the southernmost one has 6 herbs on walls. Search a wall with green spots (fungus covered wall) to find the herb. This may take some time. Clean the herb. (The Jogres can drop grimy rogue's purse, but Trufitus will not accept one of these.) To exit the dungeon, climb up the rocks where you entered it. * Return to Trufitus, give him the herb, and claim your reward! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 775 Experience * Access to Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Jungle Community * Jungly1 * Jungly3 Category:Quests